Entre les gouttes
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Une fête qui tourne au vinaigre, aux plaines inquiétantes et à la mauvaise compagnie. Le point de non-retour est franchi. /Post S2/
1. J'ai craqué

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cette fiction a été écrite pour l'Évent Good Luck ! de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Thème : Saint Patrick  
Contrainte : fête où la verdure et l'alcool sont omniprésents !

Note auteure : Bon. Hum. Alcool, check. Verdure, cheeeeck. Fête... Fête ? Hein, quoi, pardon ? Ça se mange ?

* * *

Peter était officiellement bourré — ne me demandez pas comment. Il s'était enfilé trois vodka martini, sans oublier la coupe de champagne de bienvenue, un plateau entier de cocktails-apéro, une rangée de chocolats à l'abricotine et deux belles louches de punch. Pour couronner son statut d'ivrogne, il s'était affublé d'un mini-parasol aux couleurs de l'Irlande derrière l'oreille et d'une langue un peu trop pendue sur les blagues grivoises. Le comble de tout cela était sûrement qu'il n'était pas encore passé minuit, ça ou qu'il menaçait désormais de vomir sur le canapé blanc cassé de son neveu.

Quand on le lorgnait depuis l'autre coin du loft (ce que faisait copieusement Stiles, maintenant qu'il avait lui-même dépassé son quota de verres), le loup solitaire n'avait plus rien d'un loup. Il avait aussi beaucoup de difficultés à rester solitaire, alors que ses jambes passaient leur temps à s'emmêler les pinceaux et à buter dans celles des convives. En toute honnêteté, il égalait la grâce d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines.

Du point de vue de Derek, qui avait trouvé refuge à la cuisine et cherchait Dieu savait quoi le nez plongé dans les placards, la scène était affligeante. Il aurait aimé foutre son aïeul à la porte, à coups de pied aux fesses, mais le risque était trop grand. Non seulement, son oncle pouvait se transformer à n'importe quel moment, vu son état d'ébriété avancé, mais en plus, il n'y avait _aucune_ raison pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Ce deuxième point était celui qui inquiétait le plus l'hôte des lieux, car il amenait le problème suivant : qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi ?

Il n'allait pas sans dire qu'il avait sa petite idée là-dessus. Soit quelqu'un avait jeté un sort ou empoisonné les boissons du buffet à leur insu (et toute la meute était alors en danger), soit Peter était le seul coupable de sa condition et avait décidé de se prendre une rase pour se changer du quotidien. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Derek allait se faire un plaisir de l'égorger, une fois les invités couchés dans leurs lits respectifs.

En parlant d'invité, Stiles commençait à perdre progressivement son don de discernement et s'était mis en tête d'aller parler à son ennemi de toujours. Comme le disait le dicton : il n'est jamais trop tard pour passer l'éponge sur quelques bévues, non ? Même quand ces soi-disant bévues étaient passables de prison, voire de peine capitale... mais n'exagérons rien. Passé un certain nombre de titubements, le redoutable Hale n'avait plus l'air aussi effrayant que d'habitude, surtout dans l'esprit alcoolisé du lycéen.

En effet, notre lycéen en question était loin du trait d'esprit qu'on lui connaissait. À ce moment précis, il croyait tenir un raisonnement cohérent et était plutôt partant pour mettre ses pensées à exécution, ce qu'il fit. Il rigola à la dernière phrase de Scott, appuyé contre le mur à côté de lui, et lui tendit ensuite sa bière vide.

— Tiens, tu me gardes ça, steuplait, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse. Je reviens.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules, prit la bouteille et se retourna vers Kira pour relancer la conversation, laissant Stiles vadrouiller à sa guise. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de mal ?

A—h ! Peter arriva.


	2. un boulon

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé que cracher de l'herbe serait son premier acte de la journée, ni qu'il aurait à subir une gueule de bois carabinée au beau milieu d'une prairie couverte de rosée.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de comprendre le pétrin dans lequel il s'était apparemment fourré. Son dernier souvenir de la soirée était peu glorieux : il avait pris le parti stupide de se diriger en direction de Peter. Pour ce qui s'était déroulé ensuite, foi de Stilinski, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait poisseux et qu'il avait froid, le cul assis dans l'herbe humide. Le cul _nu_ assis dans l'herbe humide.

— Oh, bordel de merde ! s'écria-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus un seul vêtement sur le dos.

Il croisa les jambes, embarrassé, avant de guetter autour de lui un quelconque signe de vie. Après une longue minute, il soupira de soulagement face au paysage dépeuplé. De ce qu'il voyait, il n'y avait pas âme humaine dans les environs, ce qui était un bon point ; mais de ce qu'il entendait, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de voiture au loin, ce qui était tout sauf bon. Mis à part son souffle frigorifié, le silence était quasiment religieux ici. Aucun insecte, aucun vent. Juste le froid.

— Génial... grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, conscient que si personne n'était là pour le voir en tenue d'Adam, personne n'était là non plus pour l'aider. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être à Beacon Hills, qui était connu pour ses forêts denses, pas ses plaines verdoyantes. En bref, il était perdu, et ce n'était même pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de découvrir comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait le pressentiment que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il se redressa et frictionna ses bras pour faire passer la chair de poule, puis choisit de marcher dos au soleil. Sans chaussures, il n'irait pas très loin, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Tout valait mieux que de camper sur place, au milieu d'une prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cet horizon vide de sens lui foutait la frousse.

Fébrile, il arpenta ce lieu inconnu pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, sans en atteindre le bout. Tout se ressemblait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— C'est pas possible, putain ! finit-il par se décourager. Y a vraiment que moi pour atterrir dans ce trou pourri ?!

— Crie pas si fort, j'ai mal au crâne.

Il sursauta et fit volte-face, avisant le corps nu et étendu d'un homme reconnaissable entre mille. Peter Hale, qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie, se massait les tempes avec une mine désappointée. Puis, il roula des épaules pour se détendre, tandis que la mâchoire de Stiles se décrochait, stupéfaite.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... bégaya ce dernier en cachant subitement ses parties intimes. Tu n'étais pas là avant. J'en suis certain !

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu te caches ?

— Il n'y a vraiment que _ça_ qui te vient en tête, là, tout de suite ?! s'insurgea le lycéen en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais quel abruti !

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel. Il bondit ensuite sur ses pieds et remit sa coiffure en place, appréciant le bien fait des rayons du soleil. Une fois repu, il lança un sourire mesquin au plus jeune. Il avait l'air d'apprécier la situation. En fait, il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qui leur arrivait, comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu auparavant.

— Je vais te tuer, déclara Stiles.

Peter s'étira la nuque, presque blasé de devoir supporter les menaces d'un vulgaire humain.

— Tout doux, chaton, répondit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, alors que les joues du plus impressionnable des deux s'empourpraient. Ils étaient nus... Qui diable était coupable de ce scénario débile ?

— Tu comptes m'expliquer ce bordel ?! craqua en fin de compte l'adolescent.

Il commença à taper du pied, nerveux, à l'instar du loup-garou qui faisait preuve d'un calme olympien.

— Ça dépend, rétorqua celui-ci. T'es prêt à entendre la réponse ?

Stiles arrêta aussitôt de s'agiter, prenant sérieusement en considération ce détail fâcheux. Connaître le pourquoi du comment était à double tranchant, mais demeurer dans l'inconnu était une véritable torture. Il était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas lâcher le morceau. Dans l'échelle de la souffrance, ne pas réussir à résoudre un mystère était pour lui encore plus insupportable qu'un crissement de craie en continu sur un tableau noir.

— Oui.

Le sourire de Peter s'élargit. Se jouant de l'impatience du garçon, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lentement, juste pour faire durer le supplice. Puis, une fois qu'il considéra l'attente suffisante, il dit brutalement :

— On est mort.

— P-Pardon ?!

L'hyperactif se mit à suffoquer — une réaction cousue de fil rouge. Il aurait juré que sa cage thoracique manquait de se rompre, compressée par des murs en béton armé, bien qu'il se sût dehors, en pleine campagne. Il tomba à genoux dans la terre humide, étourdi par un concept vertigineux. Mort. Ils étaient morts.

— Non... bredouilla-t-il. Tu mens.

Peter ne mentait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse. Au fond de lui, Stiles était déjà au courant. Il avait été poursuivi par cette sensation, ce doute, depuis son réveil. Rien ici ne paraissait réel, ni le froid, ni le silence. Ni son propre corps. C'était désormais une évidence. À peine le loup-garou avait-il prononcé leur sentence que tout était devenu clair dans la tête du plus jeune. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ironiquement.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevilla en avant, le front posé sur le sol boueux. Il voulait écouter les battements de son cœur cogner contre ses tempes, mais elles semblaient creuses. Il cessa alors de bouger, trop abasourdi pour avaler une énième goulée d'air. Essoufflée à la source, sa crise de panique naissante se bloqua en travers de sa gorge et périt. C'était si simple : arrêter de respirer. Si simple qu'il aurait aimé en pleurer.

Cependant, les larmes refusaient de couler, pas tant qu'il restait figé dans le temps. Pour la première fois, il lui était possible de contrôler son corps jusqu'au moindre organe, jusqu'à la moindre cellule. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de chair et d'os, sans flux vital autre que sa pensée. Modulable, dispensable. Insensé.

— Tu le sens, toi aussi ? dit l'adulte avec douceur, en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ce calme ?

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête affirmatif et un reniflement. Appeler cela un calme était toutefois un euphémisme ; ils étaient plutôt plombés par un vide intérieur.

— Je suis désolé, continua-t-il d'une voix grave.

Stiles releva les yeux vers son seul témoin, l'expression fanée. Il avait tellement froid. Une larme dévala sa joue, malgré lui. Il l'essuya, salissant de terre son visage en plus de ses jambes, et secoua à nouveau la tête. Il murmura, tremblant :

— Tu n'y es pour rien.

Peter détourna subitement le regard, se donnant l'air encore plus coupable qu'avant. Il pinça les lèvres, morne. Quelque chose semblait le troubler, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le fin observateur qu'était Stilinski.

— Pete—

— C'est faux, coupa celui-ci. C'est arrivé par ma faute.

Non, ce n'était pas concevable... Leurs morts n'avaient aucun rapport avec Peter, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trompait, voilà tout. Il se rendait fautif d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, parce qu'il était l'adulte. Il était celui qui devait prendre la responsabilité, en dépit des faits. Mais en vérité, il n'y était pour rien, rien du tout.

— Peter ? appela encore Stiles, déglutissant péniblement. Peter ?

Il n'y était pour rien ! Il avait envie de le lui hurler. Toutefois, il avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'aucun autre mot que « Peter » ne sortait. Il avait l'impression de se lamenter — peut-être bien était-ce le cas.

Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ? N'avait-il pas toujours été celui qui lançait la première pierre au loup-garou, qui dénonçait tous ses coups bas sans états d'âme ? Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire face à celui-ci ? Et bon Dieu, pourquoi les larmes n'arrêtaient pas d'inonder ses yeux, cette fois ?

Il croisa les bras devant son visage, pris de spasmes. Il était lamentable, mais il ne se cachait pas pour ça. Il se cachait, car il ne supportait plus d'entrevoir l'expression insondable du Hale, ce traître.

— Je ne voulais pas te blesser, se morfondit ce dernier en avançant une main hésitante vers Stiles. Crois-moi.

L'adolescent esquiva aussitôt le geste, comme s'il l'avait deviné à l'avance.

— Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-il sur un coup de rage.

Son regard se fit électrique, tandis qu'il crispait la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de dire une connerie. Il se releva, totalement indifférent à sa nudité. Le croire ? Le croire ?!

— Tu te fous de moi ? Hein ? s'emporta-t-il en gesticulant abondamment. Tu me sors une bombe pareille et tu attends de moi que je te crois ? C'est quoi, ton excuse ? Tu t'es pris le coin de la table basse et ta griffe a malencontreusement tranché ma gorge en deux comme du beurre ?!

Peter se racla la gorge, partagé entre la culpabilité et l'amusement. Le cynisme du garçon lui avait toujours fait cet effet, même mort.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! cracha ledit garçon, survolté. Comment peux-tu être aussi détaché de tout ça ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul à te souvenir de cette foutue soirée ? Pourquoi un putain de champ ? C'est quoi cet au-delà de merde ? Réponds-moi, enfoiré !

Le plus âgé lui adressa une moue des plus énigmatiques et le pointa du doigt.

— Toi, assis.

L'ordre fit mouche sur-le-champ. Les fesses de Stiles s'écroulèrent sur le sol telles deux enclumes, ce qui leur valut tous deux un regard abasourdi.

— Co-comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda la victime du maléfice.

Les yeux de Peter se mirent à briller. Être mort avait ses avantages. Avec un peu de volonté, leurs esprits pouvaient impacter sur la matière. Par exemple : les déplacer, ou leur clouer le bec.

Un rictus mesquin fendit ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'enthousiasmait de sa propre prouesse en fixant sa main. Il avait fait des progrès.

— Oh, oh ! Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait à ce point... Cool.

Trop accaparé par sa réussite pour faire attention au reste, il se prit une claque inopinée derrière la tête.

— Comment ça : « tu ne pensais pas » ?! rugit l'autre.

Le loup-garou lui bloqua les poignets, le maintenant fermement à sa place. Il se débâtit du mieux possible, mais n'obtint pas gain de cause, bien qu'il haït les sautes d'humeur douteuses de son assaillant. On aurait presque dit que celui-ci s'efforçait de correspondre au rôle méprisé du lunatique de service.

Devant l'impassibilité de Peter, il se radoucit au bout d'une longue minute de silence. Lui qui s'était imaginé dans un sale pétrin, abandonné à lui-même ici, il commençait à regretter son vœu de compagnie. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à avoir un Enfer personnel...

— On fera un combat de boue plus tard, tu veux ? susurra le tourmenteur des lieux en relâchant son emprise, l'humour carnassier.

Les narines du captif fulminèrent. Il se libéra d'un mouvement souple et brandit une paume menaçante.

— Et ma main dans ta gueule, c'est aussi pour plus tard ?

La réaction de l'adulte fut inattendue et le laissa bouche bée ; il joignit sa main à la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? interrogea Stiles d'un ton mesuré.

Il eut du mal à dissimuler sa mine désarçonnée, contrairement à l'attitude flegmatique de Peter.

— Oui, tu es mort par ma faute, confessa celui-ci dans un murmure. Et oui, tu- Attends !

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ceux de son interlocuteur, qui tentait de se soustraire.

— Écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plaît.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement le cou de Stiles dévissé sur le côté, qui n'encaissait visiblement plus sa tronche. Prenant sur lui, il attendit. Après d'interminables secondes, une pression presque imperceptible se manifesta au niveau de leurs mains réunies, lui intimant de continuer. Le soulagement se lut sur les traits de son visage. Même si le garçon gardait ses distances, il était néanmoins prêt à le laisser parler. C'était un début.

Il inspira profondément et reprit :

— Et oui, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire quand je dis que je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le veux toujours pas d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Depuis tout ce temps, j'étais persuadé que ça irait, mais tu as refusé. Tu as préféré ta condition d'humain, alors que j'étais si persuadé... Merde, Stiles. Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin. Essaye de me comprendre. Je ne sais pas reconnaître mes torts. Quand les choses ne vont pas dans mon sens, je change de sujet — souvent avec ma parfaite maîtrise du sarcasme — ou je fuis. Au mieux, le problème disparaît tout seul. Au pire, le problème, c'est toi. Et toi, Stiles, _toi_ , tu ne lâches pas le morceau, jamais ; tu me rentres dedans. Tu m'arrives dessus comme un bulldozer, comme maintenant. Comme à la soirée. Je n'aurais jamais dû boire pour me vider la tête. Entre l'alcool, toi et mes certitudes, j'ai perdu les pédales.

Le regard du principal concerné plongea soudainement dans le sien. Sa tirade ne faisait que sauter d'allusions en allusions, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils avaient besoin de l'entendre, mot pour mot.

— Peter, où veux-tu en venir ?

Le Hale ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière. Il se délecta une dernière fois de la paume glacée de son cadet, puis s'en sépara pour se remettre debout. Malgré l'air froid, le soleil chauffait sa peau, loin de se douter des horreurs qu'il racontait.

— Je t'ai mordu, acheva-t-il enfin.

Toutes ces années, il avait été persuadé que Stiles ferait un loup-garou exceptionnel. Et peut-être en aurait-il fait un, si son corps n'avait pas rejeté la morsure.


	3. en l'écrivant

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Stiles ne se souvint pas de la soirée, pas avant une éternité. Quand cela arriva, à l'aube d'un autre jour, il ne put que fermer les yeux à son tour. Il ne put que se raccrocher à cette éternité passée dans la mort avec Peter, loin du reste du monde. Il réalisa alors que le loup-garou avait déjà payé pour la vie qu'il avait volé, et qu'il payait encore. Tous les jours, il se réveillait aux côtés du garçon qu'il avait tué par négligence, au milieu de cette plaine déserte, où seuls le froid et la rosée les accueillaient. Tous les jours, il s'ornait d'un sourire, le divertissait, tentait de lui faire oublier leur condition et le fait qu'ils n'en sortiraient jamais. Tous les jours, il était rongé par le doute constant que son seul compagnon ne lui accorderait jamais sa confiance.

Comment Stiles aurait-il pu le croire sur parole ? Il n'avait eu aucune certitude que la version contée par le Hale était vraie. Il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'est pourquoi, il ouvrit les yeux et admira l'horizon, ému par la sensation d'avoir retrouvé un sens à son existence. De ne plus manquer de rien.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas sans conséquence. Il savait désormais la vérité. De ce fait, il pouvait décider de ne pas en dire un mot ou, à l'inverse, tout avouer.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le choix s'avérait cornélien.

Dans le premier cas, il continuait cette errance tragique qui ne le touchait plus, juste pour voir souffrir Peter, celui qui était coupable d'avoir pris sa vie. Il ne tiendrait ensuite qu'à ce monstre tapi dans l'ombre de combler le vide immense qui l'habitait, sans l'aide de personne. Il n'aurait qu'à croire en lui s'il voulait s'en sortir, mais sa victime, pour sa part, ne le ferait pas de sitôt. Il s'agissait sûrement là d'une sentence cruelle, mais si Stiles la préférait, c'était qu'il se moquait bien de mourir en disgrâce, ou d'aller en Enfer, pour l'avoir proférée. Il y était déjà arrivé. Peter était arrivé.

Dans le second cas, il le libérait. Mais méritait-il ce cadeau ? Méritait-il quelque chose ? Ils étaient évidemment morts et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en paix. Était-il capable de sacrifier une autre éternité, par désir de vengeance ? Ou allait-il lui aussi appuyer sur la balance, cette fois de l'autre côté, et être celui qui arrive ?

À vous de voir, moi, j'ai trop bu.


End file.
